A Virgin, You Say?
by GhostInTheBAU
Summary: "I've heard rumors floating around the bullpen lately. People say you're still a virgin." "Maybe you can help me with that….Daddy." Featuring slash, daddy kink, dirty talk and possessive Hotch! *****This is part of a series of one shots, All Night Long On My Bed*****


_**Warnings:**_ _Explicit Sexual Content, Slash, Porn without Plot, Daddy Kink, Rimming, Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Possessive!Hotch, Top!Hotch, Bottom!Reid, NSFW_

 _ **Rating:** Explicit_

 _Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid_

 _My first PWP! I don't know exactly where this came from. I just know I needed to get it out of my head. I've never written Daddy!Kink before, so I'll apologize in advance... I do hope you enjoy the fic, though!_

* * *

 **A VIRGIN, YOU SAY?**

.

Reid walked into his apartment and slipped his Chucks off his feet by the door. Without even turning the light on he moved to the dining room table and pulled his messenger bag off his shoulder, placing it on the surface before walking into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. It had been an exhausting, grueling case. They'd just gotten back on the jet and the team was promised a few days downtime to recover. He was actually looking forward to it.

He turned back around and entered his living room as he took a large drink of his water, turning on the lamp by the couch when he passed by. He froze, his eyes grew wide and he choked on the water he'd been trying to swallow when his gaze landed on that of his boss, SSA Aaron Hotchner. The man was sitting back comfortably in Reid's recliner with his elbows on the arm rests and his hands threaded together in front of him. His legs were crossed, right ankle resting on left knee. His dark, hard eyes stared back at Reid, and Spencer thought he saw the man's lips curve slightly upward into a grin.

Spencer's eyes darted anxiously around the room while his hand automatically went to his hip, grabbing for his gun. That's when he remembered he'd put the weapon in his bag when they'd boarded the jet that afternoon. His heart began to beat a little faster as his mind ran through all the possible outcomes of this current situation. "H-Hotch?" he hesitantly asked as he sat the bottle of water down, "What are you doing in my apartment?"

The unit chief let out a soft chuckle and answered in his signature voice, calm and smooth, "I was waiting for _you_ , Reid. Why else would I be here?"

"How did you get in?"

"The whole team knows where you keep your spare key," he answered, then quickly stood from his seat and began to move closer to the frazzled genius.

Instinctively, Reid backed away as Hotch began to advance. When his back hit the wall, he realized he was cornered. Before he could think of what to do next, there was a hand on either side of his head, boxing him in as Aaron moved his body closer until there were just mere inches separating them. There was no place to go; he was completely trapped. He could feel his boss's breath hot on his face and he closed his eyes, attempting to slow the pounding in his chest as he listened to the man looming above him.

"Tell me, Dr. Reid," he began, voice soft and sweet, "I've heard rumors floating around the bullpen lately. People say you're still a virgin."

At that, Spencer's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Hotch. That was probably the last thing he'd expected to hear. His breath hitched when he saw the look on the older man's face. It was predatory, and it made him feel even smaller than he already did, and even more helpless than he already was. Why was Hotch asking him a question like that? What did the man have planned? He brought his gaze down to the floor as he felt heat rise in his cheeks.

"Well, is it true?" Hotch paused for a moment, moving one of his hands from the wall and gently fisting it into Reid's hair; the contact caused the genius to flinch. Aaron tugged on the silky soft strands, tilting Spencer's face up to look at him. When their eyes met, he continued whispering, "Are you a virgin, Spencer?"

Reid's body started to tremble as he was forced to maintain eye contact with the older man. He could almost feel Hotch's mouth on his, they were so close. He nervously licked at his lips, his tongue brushing against Aaron's lips for half a second, and then blinked several times before stammering, "Y-Yes…yes, I'm still a v-virgin."

Hotch gave him a tight lipped smile and released his hair, then breathed, "There, now. That wasn't so hard to say, was it?"

"N-No." He examined Aaron's face for a moment, trying to anticipate what the man planned to do next, but Hotch never moved; he stayed completely still, his eyes transfixed on Spencer's. Reid didn't know how long this could possibly go on, so very slowly he moved his body away from the wall and closed the little distance that existed between them. He gingerly brought his hand down to Aaron's waist, watching for any reaction as he did so. The man continued to remain stoic and rigid. Spencer moved further down until his fingers met the bulge in his boss's pants. His heart began to hammer as he cautiously started to rub the heavy flesh through the fabric. He smirked when he heard a small moan escape Hotch's throat, and with a quirk of his brow he murmured against parted lips, "Maybe you can help me with that…. _Daddy_."

There was a low rumble from Hotch, then he growled and pushed Reid back as he took both the boy's slender wrists in his hands, pinning them harshly against the wall. Spencer hit the surface with enough force to momentarily knock the wind out of him. When he opened his mouth to gasp for air Aaron slid his tongue in and didn't stop until teeth were knocking against teeth. Reid moaned and pushed into the kiss, probing around Aaron's hot wet heat, trying to fight for dominance as he attempted to free his bound arms.

Hotch ripped his mouth away and glared at Reid as he simpered, "What are you doing, Spencer? Surely you're not trying to take control…."

Reid whimpered at the loss of tongue in his mouth and whined, "I'm sorry. Please…."

"What do you want me to do for you, Little One?" Aaron purred, bringing their lips a hair's breadth apart again and running knuckles down Spencer's cheek.

"I-I want you to show me how to be a good boy….for you," Reid panted. His body was quivering with need as heat filled his dick, causing his pants to tighten uncomfortably. He could feel Hotch's arousal hot and heavy on his thigh, and he pushed into it. He flicked his tongue out and licked timidly at the older man's lips before seductively whispering, "Will you show me how to be good, Daddy?"

"Oh I'll show you everything, Spencer," Aaron hissed, then backed away and narrowed his eyes, looking Reid up and down. His voice was dominating as he commanded the genius, "Strip, and go lay down on the bed, on top of the covers. I wanna see your body. Daddy will be there soon."

Spencer scurried down the hall as quickly as he could, his body humming with excitement. When he'd walked into his apartment this was pretty much the last thing he'd anticipated happening, but he couldn't say it wasn't one of his wildest fantasies come true. He'd had a massive crush on his boss for a while. To think that Aaron Hotchner had just told him to strip naked and go to the bedroom to wait for him was kind of blowing his mind. He swiftly pulled his shirt off and undid his pants, letting them and his boxers pool around his ankles before stepping out of them. Next to go were his mismatched socks, leaving him completely exposed. He crawled into the bed and rested his head on a pillow. He had no idea what Hotch was doing, but he was told to stay on the bed, so that's what he did. While he waited he couldn't help but bring a hand down to his achingly hard erection, lightly flittering his fingers over the silky, warm flesh. He let his legs fall apart, opening himself up obscenely wide as he circled his nimble fingers around his dick. His hips began to rock up into his hand while he stroked along the smooth skin, spreading the natural lubricant that was seeping from the head. His body writhed under his own touch, his heart clamored in his chest, and his breathing grew hasty. He bit his bottom lip to try and stifle a groan as heat shot through his thighs and groin. He could already feel the familiar pull from his balls and if he wasn't careful he was going to cum before Aaron even got into the room. All movement ceased when he heard Hotch's voice slice through the air.

"Naughty boy…." he scolded, shaking his head, "Just look at you, coming all undone….squirming and panting and wanton. You're such a filthy little minx, aren't you? Do I need to punish you, Spencer?"

Reid opened his eyes and gasped at the sight that greeted him. Hotch was standing in his bedroom, completely naked, staring at him while he jerked on his own large, heavy cock. He started to thrust into his hand again as he watched Aaron. "Please," Spencer whined through trembling lips, "Don't punish. Teach," he coaxed, "Will you teach me, Daddy?"

Hotch smirked, "Well, first, my sweet boy, you need to slick yourself up more." He grabbed a bottle off the top of the dresser and crawled onto the bed, settling on his knees between Reid's widely parted thighs. He popped the cap on the tube and gently placed a hand on Spencer's hip to halt the boy's gyrating. "Give me your hand."

Reid quickly did as he was told, and Hotch squirted a generous amount of lube into his palm.

"Now, stroke yourself…..slowly. Spread the lube over your dick; make it glisten for me."

Spencer watched Hotch watching him and the sight sent another spark of pleasure through him, his erection jerking and drizzling pre-cum onto his stomach. His boss was watching him masturbate, and he was telling him how to do it better. The thought alone was almost enough to have him cumming all over himself. Slowly he surrounded his needy cock again, never taking his eyes off Aaron. He started at the base and began to pull up toward the head ever so slowly, gently twisting and snaking his hand all around the slippery shaft as he ascended.

"There you go, Spencer…." Aaron cooed, "You're so beautiful, so ravishing. You obey Daddy so well, don't you, baby?"

Reid's dick twitched again as he listened to Hotch's velvet voice praising him. "Y-Yes," he panted as his hand moved closer to the tip, "Wanna make you proud…."

"You do," Hotch purred, "Daddy's very proud of you. Now, circle your thumb over the head and slide down the slit."

He did as he was told, feeling the smooth, wet skin against his thumb as he slipped along the head and then slithered back down. The feeling was amazing. He bucked his hips up, chasing the pleasure growing in his groin and fucking his hand as he gasped, "Ahhhh…fuck, Hotch…"

"That's not my name, Spencer," Aaron severely corrected, his voice growing hard and cold as he grabbed Reid's wrist, prohibiting any further movement. He locked eyes with Spencer and snapped, "What's my name?"

"D-Daddy!" Spencer cried, "I'm sorry, Daddy." He needed to move his hand and his hips. His cock was throbbing and aching and begging for touch and friction and heat. "Please, Daddy…." he whimpered, "I'm sorry."

"That's better," Hotch snickered, then released his grip on the slender wrist. "Now, continue."

Reid moved his thumb over the head again and then down the slit before descending the shaft and repeating. He continued to rub and massage his cock, moving up and around and down, over and over as his hips rocked and gyrated, his body undulating on the bed. He let his eyes roll up and his lids close as he became more and more lost in the sensations of pleasure, panting and gasping and moaning into the quiet room. He was a slave to his own caress. He was so far gone that he'd momentarily forgotten Hotch was watching him until he felt hands begin to massage his inner thighs. He jumped slightly at the other man's touch, but quickly resumed his ministrations.

"God, look at you. You're exquisite, Little One," Aaron hissed, "That tight little body all splayed out just for me…. No one else has ever seen you like this. No one else has ever fucked you…."

Suddenly, Reid felt something cold and wet right at his hole. Before he could say or do anything, there was a finger pushing deep into him and he yelped at the burn it caused.

"You like my finger in your ass, sweet boy?" Hotch growled, "You've got such a hot, tight hole….and I can't wait to fill you."

Spencer's body was vibrating as he listened to Aaron's words and felt the man's finger twisting inside him. He had been startled at first, but after a few fluid thrusts of the digit it began to feel incredible. The burn was gone and all that remained was the pleasure. He wanted more of that feeling, so he started to push down against Aaron's hand as he continued to fist himself.

"Oh, you _do_ like this…." Aaron grinned, and added a second finger, "Such a dirty boy. Soon I'm gonna be inside you….where no one else has ever been. Do you know what I'm gonna do, baby?"

Reid shook his head and panted, "Please tell me, Daddy. What are you gonna do to me?"

"I'm gonna fuck you into this mattress," he smirked, "I'm gonna ruin you for anyone else. No one else is gonna have you, baby. I'm the only one, from now on, that gets to be here," he ruthlessly thrust a third finger into Reid's slick hole, causing the genius to hiss at the returning burn. Aaron leaned down, draping his body over Spencer as he continued to stretch him, and snarled in his ear, "No one else gets to fuck you, ever. Do you understand me, Spencer?"

"Y-Yes," Spencer moaned, frantically nodding his head in agreement. Aaron's words sent chills up his spine and heat to his dick. All he could think about was the overwhelming need for more. He just wanted more of everything….more fingers, more pressure around his cock, more of Aaron's dominating voice. He looked up at Hotch and whined, "Please….wanna fuck. Need you. Wanna be filled. Will you fuck me now, Daddy?"

"Good boy…." Aaron narrowed his gaze and licked his lips as he smiled down at Spencer, "I'm gonna take such good care of you, baby." He pulled all his fingers out of Reid's ready ass and hissed, "Now do as Daddy says….get on your hands and knees."

Spencer let go of his dick and hastily obeyed. He settled on his elbows and his knees, his hips sticking up in the air and his forehead resting on the pillow. He couldn't stop himself from wiggling his ass as his body cried out for more contact. He felt Hotch push his knees farther apart and then there were hands spreading his cheeks. He expected to feel the head of Aaron's cock next, but instead he sensed a wet, writhing sensation right at his gaping hole. He could feel hot breath on his backside and then the flitting object flattened out and licked across his ass and up his crack. "Gahhh! D-Daddy!" he gasped.

The next thing Reid knew, the small wet muscle was slithering into him….and he realized what was happening. Aaron was fucking him with his tongue. His hands gripped tight in the sheets and he thrust back. Fuck, he wanted more of that. He keened and moaned, tears starting to fall from the utter ecstasy of the sensation. His cock was heavy below him, aching and dripping, begging for release. Aaron began sliding his tongue in and out of Spencer's passage at a steady pace. Reid's thighs started to tremble; they were turning to jello, threatening to give out. He felt Aaron's strong hands grip around them to steady him as the man continued to relentlessly thrust into his hole.

When Hotch finally stopped and pulled his mouth away, Spencer couldn't stop himself from whining and pleading for more.

"No, Daddy….pleasepleaseplease don't stop….don't stop….feels so good….fuck, Daddy…..please….need more…..fuckfuckfuck….." he begged; his huge brain had been reduced to mush and he was left a babbling mess. He felt hands on either side of his hips and then sensed hot, hard flesh flush against his entrance.

"Don't worry, sweet boy…." Aaron purred, "It's about to get a hell of a lot better."

The hands on his hips tightened and Hotch slowly sunk his thick cock deep into Spencer's ass before Reid's mind had time to comprehend what was happening. He gripped the sheets tighter, clenched his eyes shut, buried his head in the pillow and cried out, "Fuck! Aaron, it hurts…."

"Shhh, Love," Aaron soothed, his voice kind and loving at Reid's ear when he was fully sheathed inside. He was blanketing Spencer's body with his own as he allowed him to adjust. While he waited he continued to sweetly murmur, "It won't hurt for long. I'm gonna stay right here until you're ready, Spencer. Just relax and breathe, baby."

Spencer kept his eyes closed, but nodded and tried to steady his breathing while Aaron continued to comfort him. He felt so full, too full. Hotch's dick was huge and he had no idea how the man had even fit inside him. Unexpectedly, there were light kisses being trailed along the nape of his neck while a hand rubbed circles over his back. It felt nice, reassuring. Before he knew it, he didn't feel the burn so much as he did the pleasure, and he was hit with an overwhelming need for Hotch to start moving. He tried to push back, wishing he could take more of Aaron into his body. Softly, Spencer sighed, "I-I need you to move….please, just….I want more of you."

Hotch was at his ear again, smirking, "Then you'd better hold on tight, Little One."

Spencer felt the warmth from Aaron's body on top of him leave and then he was being thrust into over and over. The hands came back to his hips to keep him still as his ass was relentlessly fucked into. Heat began to pool in his belly and his balls as every plunge of dick sent pleasure sizzling through his body. He could hear the slick sounds of Hotch's cock sliding in and out of his ass, skin slapping against his thighs; sounds of grunting and panting filled the air, as did the smell of musk and sex and sweat. A hand was brought up to his damp hair, tangling fingers into the strands and then pulling. The tugging brought his body back to meet every push of cock as Aaron continued to pound into him. He was right on the verge, about to fall over the edge. "Need to cum, Daddy…. P-Please, can I cum?" he asked through shuddered, labored breaths.

"Before I let you, tell me who you belong to, Spencer," Hotch growled as he kept fucking into Reid's hole.

"You! I'm yours, Daddy…..a-always yours," Spencer moaned, "Daddy, please…."

Without a word, Reid's hair was released and his throbbing length was taken up by Aaron's strong, warm hand, and the man began to jack him off in time with his thrusts. "Shhh. It's alright, baby. I've got you. Now be a good boy and cum for Daddy," he urged.

Within seconds, Spencer saw stars as he rapidly obeyed and came hard in Aaron's hand, spilling his release to the sheets below as he screamed into the pillow. He could feel his muscles contracting, tightening around the cock still inside him, and Hotch's thrusts began to stutter.

Soon after, Aaron drove into him once, twice more….and then fell along Reid's back, pushing the boy all the way down until he was lying prone on the mattress. He bit Spencer's shoulder and spilled his seed deep into his ass.

A few minutes later, Spencer was still riding his high when he felt Aaron pull out of him and settle alongside him on the bed, covering them with a blanket as he did so. Reid turned his head and opened his eyes to look at his boss. Drowsily, he murmured, "Was I a good boy for you, Daddy?"

Aaron smiled and gently stroked Spencer's damp hair as he praised him, "You were absolutely perfect, my Little One."

Spencer grinned and moved so he could lay his head on Aaron's shoulder and drape his arm across the man's chest. Aaron brought his hand back up to card through Spencer's hair again, and they both let out a satisfied sigh.

After a few minutes of silence, Reid spoke up, "So, maybe next time you should be the virgin."

"Oh really?" Hotch asked, amusement clear in his tone, "Does that mean you'll be my Daddy?"

Spencer laughed and lifted his head to meet Aaron's gaze. "That's preposterous," he began, "I mean, you're so much _older_ than m—"

Aaron cut him off as he pulled the genius in for a tender kiss.

"Hey, that's cheating," Reid pouted, and then met their lips in another gentle embrace before adding, "We should probably get some sleep."

Hotch smiled and nodded. He leaned over to turn the bedside lamp off and made sure the nightlight was lit up before he settled back in the bed and pulled Reid close. He placed one last kiss to the top of his lover's head and whispered into his hair, "I love you, Spencer."

Spencer's eyes closed as he sleepily replied, "Love you too, Aaron…."

.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
_

 _Also, if you have any ideas you'd like to see in this PWP series, i.e. other pairings, situations, kinks, etc...please let me know. :)_


End file.
